Who the Hell is He?
by I'm soooo lazy
Summary: I suck at titles and summaries since this is my First Fanfic... So please read it! at least give it a try... REAL SUMMARY: Naruto has to finally face Hinata, even though he rejects, a new guy comes to town knowing Hinata very well...could naruto get (gasp) JEALOUS?
1. Facing the Horror

PLEASE READ THIS FIRST PART...IT'S PRETTY IMPORTANT!

Hello this my first fanfic EVERRRRRR! So if you will please send me a private message of what I have done wrong so I don't do it in my next ones!

I don't own Naruto...

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha where everyone was still building the village. Everyone was pitching in ever since Pain attacked and the war ended. Naruto, on the other hand was relaxing in bed. " you suck Granny Tsunade." he mumbled, he had to stay in apartment (a new one because of the Pain attack) and do nothing but relax. Relaxing sucks. He wanted to go out and train with somebody, anybody!

_Your smile saved me! _

"GAAAHHH! Stop getting into my head!" he yelled into his pillow. "Why Hinata, why, why do you like me! Man, the worst part is that I have to reject her later!" He already pictured it

IDEA OF REJECTION...

_"Why Naruto why don't you like me?" Hinata sobbed. Naruto started to scratch the back of his head "I'm really sorry Hinata i just don't have the same feelings..." Hinata sobbed and ran all the way home while all the other villagers look at him in shame "How could he do such a thing to that girl, even the Hyuga Heiress!" "Well he is our hero, all the girls would be going over him."_

Dang it! Why him! Maybe he could sleep on it and think of another idea in his sleep..."NARUTO!" well that ruined it... "OPEN THE FRIGGEN DOOR!" "Dang it." He mumbled trying to get up he opened the door "What is it Sakura-chaaaaan!" he whined.

"I've been knocking for the past 5 minutes! what the hell were you doing?"Sakura asked getting ready to punch him Naruto blushed and looked down.

_Thinking about Hinata..._

"I was just daydreaming..."Ok, but Tsunade-sama needs you!" She yelled.

_Finally SOMETHING!_ he thought, " I'll be right there!" he said excitedly and put on something decent, other than pajamas... and hopped house by house all the way to the Hokage's office. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT GRANNY TSUNADE!" he yelled.

"I need you to do me a favor" she said harshly, trying to suppress her anger as much as she could. Getting excited he acted on his best behavior.

"what is it?" he said anxiously.

"I need you to go to the Hyuga compound and give this to Hiashi" she said,yet again harshly.

" Okay, Granny Tsunda-" his face fell, "Hyuga compund?" he said softly,

_Hyuga...Hyuga Hinata..._

"Yup" she said a bit confused, why did he act that way, does he have something against the Hyuga?!

_Well, she said Hiashi right?_ So he didn't have to go near Hinata, right?! " H-Hiashi right?" he said nervously.

"Yes..." she answered,  
" OK! ill go there and get the hell out as soon as possible 'tebayo!" he answered and rushed out of the door not picking up the letter she asked him to send,

" This is gonna be a long day" she inwardly signed as he opened the door to get the letter

"Hehe forgot the letter..." he said scratching the back of his head

* * *

..._ok... just make sure your as far away as possible from Hinata, it's only her dad...right?_ He ran all the way to the Hyuga compound

"What is your doing here?" a bodyguard asked

"I have to give this letter to Hiashi" Naruto said " hey, just asking, but is Hinata here?" he asked nervously.

Getting suspicious, he said "No, Hinata-Sama is not here at the moment"

(He did those anime breath out things) "Ok, just asking" he said softly as the bodygurad led him to Hiashi's workroom. when Hiashi looked up, he was surprised, the very same boy who saved Konoha was at his office

"What is it Uzumaki san" he said in his normal tone that to Naruto sounded pretty harsh. "Erm...well...Granny Tsunade told me to give you this..." he said handing out the letter. Hiashi looked at the sent address and was surprised, it's been a long time since he saw this address.

" I'm sorry, but could you do me a favor Uzumaki san?"

he asked hoping he would do the favor because of all his work.

"Sure, and just call me Naruto 'tebayo!" he said giving him his signature grin.

Hiashi looked up at him giving a forced smile( he doesn't give true smiles in this fic.) " Could you give this to Hinata for me, I don't know where she is and I'm busy."

Naruto's eyes widened and the only thing that went through his mind was '_Damn it'_


	2. Where are you Hinata?

Please review! I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Damn it! Why me?" Naruto asked to the sky, people were staring at him like the hero was crazy. He might as well do this quickly, he didn't want to do this later, the sooner the better... He tried to search for her chakra, but it wasn't present."I'll ask Kiba, maybe he could sniff her out for me..." He mumbled under his breath. He tried searching for Kiba until seeing him giving mail to an old lady.

"OI, KIBA!" he yelled trying to get the mutts attention.

" What is it Naruto?" He grunted getting annoyed by his very loud, obnoxious yelling.

"Hey, can you sniff out Hinata for me?" he asked fairly quickly.

" Sorry but she must have done something 'cause I can't find her scent"

Naruto dropped his head, " Now how am I gonna find her?" he mumbled getting irritated.

" What do you need from her anyway?" He asked getting a bit suspicious.

" I need to give her this letter" he said raising the envelope. His face brightened " Hey Kiba, since you're handing out letters for me could you give this to her?" He asked trying to rely on hope

" Sorry but I have other people to hand out letters to." Kiba took a glance at the letter. " Is that your love letter for her?" he said nudging Naruto in the ribs.

Naruto's face turned red, "NO! This is from someone in another Village, see!" He said showing him the return address.

Kiba looked at the address and raised an eyebrows " The village of Halfs huh?" (**AN:Made up that name on the spot!**) "Where's that? Both of them were very confused

" Oh well, better give it to her sooner, see ya Naruto!" He said running off with Akamaru.

_NO!Now how do I know where Hinata is? _He looked at the letter and started to think. _Maybe Shino knows where she is... _He ran to see Shino helping build the buildings.

"SHINOOOO!" He yelled trying to get the bug boy's attention.

" What is it Naruto?" He asked see he was noticed for once.

"Do you know where Hinata is?" He asked with a hurry. Shino was far away from Naruto with a dark aura, "So I wasn't acknowledged..." He mumbled through his breath.

" H-Hey Shino, you okay?" _not again_ He looked to see his glasses glint in an angry way at him.

"Yes i'm fine... Hinata told me she was in the forest, but she didn't tell me specifically where..."

Naruto brought his head down in his loss " So you don't know where she is..." He whined in a low tone.

" No, but she might have gone flower pressing so look for a place with a bunch of flowers" He said in his emotionless voice.

"Thanks Shino!" He said while he was yelling out to him. Naruto entered the forest and looked all around him, he searched for her chakra again but found nothing. So he looked for any signs of flowers he saw huge fields he had never seen before searched all around the field eventually getting lost from where he began. Then he thought of taking a small break.

" Where the hell could Hinata have gone..." He mumbled while is stomach growled. Then he saw a rabbit look at him, just staring at him. Getting angry he growled

"Oh, so you know where she is now do you?" The rabbit started hopping away, Naruto immediately thought of bunny ramen and licked his lips. He started thinking that if he followed the rabbit, it would lead to a whole clan! Just think of it, A bunch of of rabbit ramen! The rabbit led him to an even bigger field! He stared at the flowers in awe. How the hell would there be so many flowers here?! He kept following the bunny until he saw Hinata, he hair was spread out everywhere as she was sleeping in the grass in the shade of a tree.

"So you do know where she was..." He grumbled, taking out the kunai to catch the rabbit but then thought _Why the hell do I want to eat a rabbit?! _

**It's because of me kid, everyone knows foxes love rabbits! **Kyuubi growled smirking.

He shuddered at the thought of him eating the rabbit without cooking it. He took one glance at her." I'll just slip the letter in her hand..." He started to slowly put the letter in her hand making her turn. The tried again but she turned again. Getting frustrated he growled. The pale girls eyes started to slowly flutter.

_OH SHIT! _he thought as Hinata slowly adjusted her eyes too the light.

* * *

** IMPORTANT REMINDER!**

****Please review this! Also the more reviews and followers.. the more chapters... or i will stop this!


	3. Wait a minute

**Hiya guys! I thought I'd give you this one quicker as an apology for taking so long on the second one! Thanks for reading this!**

* * *

"Naruto kun?" She blinked in confusion.."How did you find this place?"

He started to cough a bit " Well...I followed the rabbit..." pointing to the small rabbit sleeping on her lap.

She looked down and smiled softly petting to rabbit. "So, What is it?" she asked softly looking up at him

"Oh...ughh...hehe...ummmm" He tried to remember why he was here in the first place...why was he here?!

She look at him and smiled at his confusion "Whats in your hand?" She asked looking at his scared form.

" ummm... what... OH YEAH, I was suppose to give it to you from Granny and your dad..." He stuck out the letter in front of her.

"Thank you Naruto kun" she said softly taking the letter. She started to lay down and go back to sleep when he started yelling.

"UMMMMM WAIT WAIT! DON'T GO TO SLEEP YET!" he yelled uncontrollably. "WAIT!"

She immediately sat back up "What is it?" She asked softly

He turned red and started scratching his back "ummm well Hinata...about your confession...ughhh (cough cough)...ummmm" He tried to say it someway without making her cry. "UGHHHH... UMMMMMM...HAHAHA "

She looked at him and signed..._he could do way better than this..._she thought as she answered his statement. "You're basically trying to reject me without making cry...am I right? she stated plainly

He looked at her wide eyed..."...Yeah... I'm sorry Hinata but I don't but I don't feel the same way..." he stated putting his head down in shame.

She smiled while closing her eyes "ok" she answered

He just stood there staring at her..." OK...REALLY?"

"...yeah...I just said ' I love you" I didn't say 'love me back'."...

" Ok then..." his eyes popped wide "Hinata you're not stuttering?!"

"...yeah I guess so...it stopped after the war" she said in a soft voice.

"Ok then I guess I'll be going now..." he started to walk when she stopped him.

" Wait!" He turned and looked at her eyes that showed a bit of hope.

"We're still friends right? Just because I confessed doesn't mean your going to act weird towards me right?" She asked hopefully

He smiled softly and patted her head "Yeah...don't worry" Then he started to turn and said "Bye Hinata..."

"Bye Naruto-kun!"

He left as she was patting the rabbit softly, she then turned to the letter..._What's in the letter anyway..._ she thought softly as she started to open the letter. As she read her eyes widened at specific parts and she smiled from annoyance and from being excited. "Hells going to break loose" she stated as she tuck the letter under her pillow and went back to sleep

* * *

On the other hand Naruto was relieved..._That was easier than I thought..._He thought slowly as he was walking down the streets...then he stopped and thought...What was in that letter anyways? And whats the village of Halfs...That wasn't even in the ninja world! _I'll go ask Granny Tsunade! _He thought as he ran to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"GRANNYYYYY!" he yelled trying to get her attention as she slept from an overdose of sake.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT!" she growled.

"what's the village of Halfs?" asked looking confused

her ears perked "where'd you hear that from?" she asked softly, looking at him in disbelief.

"It was the return address from Hinata's letter." He looked at her in confusion

She wobbled up "Even though I'm not suppose to tell anyone dis becrause if i doooo i'll ret owt a huuuuge secwet" She stated as she couldn't talk.

She pulled out a scroll containing the ninja world...but with other lands...And at the end of Kohona was a small area called the village of the Halfs.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the sacred scroll

"These odder villages wike the village of hwafs are villages where they don't need ninjas, they have such a thing called technology..." She hiccuped

He couldn't understand what she said at all so he slowly took the scroll from her "Hehe thanks Granny I guess I'll be going now..." He stated

"WAIT!" she growled

He stopped and hid the scroll "Yeah?"

"You have whiskers" she giggled and started to cry "Why can't I be pretty!" she bawled as he ran out.

_I'll show this to everyone and ask Hinata what this is about..._. He thought with and evil grin...

* * *

**IMPORTANT INFO:**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**  
** The reason i said i might cut it was because it wasn't originally the story i was going to use...But i have changed my mind! I will finish this story and continue this with other stories! Yeah! :3**


End file.
